1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system storage devices and, more particularly, to solid-state storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer system storage servers may use racks upon racks of hard disk drive units as their primary storage. As storage demand has increased, data centers have grown to meet that demand. However, larger data centers using more drives consume more and more energy and have increasing costs. More particularly, large data centers consume large quantities of power for cooling and for hard disk drive storage system operation. In addition, the throughput of conventional hard disk drive storage systems may be bandwidth limited by the physical performance of the drives themselves.